


a hand to hold from here to the end

by redrobin1989



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, an affirming of their bond as best friends and soulmates, but this is a platonic marriage, its really saying to each other 'hey I'm with you to the end', married, the rings and ceremonies is just for the humans, this is an engagement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobin1989/pseuds/redrobin1989
Summary: “How would you like to get married,” Crowley choked on his drink at Aziraphale's sudden and unexpected question. "What?" He questioned desperately, tragically out of his depth since the angel just threw out the rule book with that comment.





	a hand to hold from here to the end

There are certain topics you do not drop on people without warning. Most humans know that sensitive conversations should be had in quiet settings, having previously prepped the unsuspecting party for the heavy topic. Sadly, despite living among humans for 6000 years, neither angel nor demon had picked up on these unwritten social rules. 

“How would you like to get married,” Crowley choked on his drink, properly choked for the first time in his long life. He thumped heartily on his chest as wine sloshed uncomfortably in the back of his throat, they were probably causing such a scene. The demon coughed, trying to clear his throat while tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Through his blurred vision he could see Aziraphale looking at him, half standing with an arm held out in concern as if this wasn’t entirely his fault. God they were never coming to the Ritz again. 

“Oh dear are you uh-” 

“ _What_?” Crowley choked after a minute of struggling to draw air into his lungs. He doesn’t need it, never has but its habit by this point and he needs all the familiarity he could get since the angel just set fire to their usual script.

“Oh,” Aziraphale blinked, “Oh I simply asked if you wanted to-”

“No actually I changed my mind don’t say that again,” Crowley said a little breathlessly because he’s, well, to be honest he’s pretty goddamn floored. How did they get to this from ‘You move too fast for me.’ “It’s just uh very unexpected very,” he rolls his tongue looking for the appropriate word, “human.”

“Yes, yes I suppose it is,” Aziraphale said that soft, small little smile that had been driving Crowley mad for thousands of years. “If you don’t want to all you have to say is no.”

“Now I didn’t say that,” Crowley said sharply, pointing with his wine glass before taking another long drink. Christ why did he have to bring this up in public of all places. “Before I answer, I want to know why you’re asking.”

“Oh well I,” Aziraphale fumbled a little, “I guess recent events made me examine certain things in my life: how I view heaven, how I view people, how I view you.”

“Oh?” Crowley squeaked about 4 octaves too high, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Really now,” he said pitching his voice much lower because he was very much in control of his emotions right now.

“Yes,” Aziraphale laced his fingers together, resting them on the table and leaning forward slightly. “You and I, we’ve been here on Earth for a long time, right from the start. You’ve been there for me countless times over the years, serving as a friend, a confidant, a partner.” The angel looked at his fingers, nervously clenching and unclenching on the table. 

“I guess I’ve come to realize that I-I haven’t been fair to you Crowley, these thousands of years. I treated our relationship like it was something to be ashamed of, that you were someone I shouldn’t be around. I wasn’t a very good friend to you, not like you were to me.”

“I understood, you’re an angel, I’m a demon. That’s the way things are supposed to work.”

“Maybe at first but we both know it hasn’t been that way for a long time, not since the Arrangement,” Aziraphale countered.

“And that has to do with marriage how?” Crowley asked, still genuinely confused.

“Well because in many ways the Arrangement was a marriage of sorts; we helped each other, cheered on another up, set the other on the right path when need be,” the angel smiled more freely than Crowley ever remembered before everything happened. “We stood up to both Heaven and Hell, for the world and for each other. I figured if we’re going through the motions, we might as well make it official.”

“What you think a silly human party with rings and a band will change things,” Crowley added somewhat defensively. He’d cared for Aziraphale, openly and without regard for what their respective bosses thought for centuries now. Never had he imagined the feeling might be mutual.

“That’s the beauty, it won’t really change anything,” Aziraphale smiled, “for I have loved you for a very long time, Crowley. I love how much you care about things even when you pretend not to, I love how much you enjoy human activities, I love that you have been my first and the best friend I have ever had.” Crowley’s mouth fell open but the angel pressed on. “I suppose I want to acknowledge our relationship as I’ve never allowed myself to before. When Heaven and Hell come for us, as they eventually will, I want to do it hand and hand with you as we have always done, as we are meant to do.”

“Oh,” Crowley said thickly, turning to look out the window because he just can’t look at the angel right now. He’d known that Aziraphale had liked him, he wouldn’t have stuck around Crowley for so long if he didn’t at least a little, but to hear it out loud was something else entirely. 

“So yes, I have given my explanation, will I get an answer in return? I can wait if you need more time, I am just realizing that this was a rather fast jump and-”

“Well, you know me,” Crowley said before his brain could catch up, taking the plunge before he could second guess himself. “I like going fast. So I’m not going in a church but perhaps St. James’ park would be nice. Lot of history there.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale said, blinking before suddenly brightening up and bouncing a little in his seat. “Oh, quite, yes, that sounds lovely. Just a little thing, but we can make it nice. We’ll get it catered and I’m sure you want some of your bepop music and oh, of course we need to invite the children and Mr and Mrs Shadwell and-” Crowley leaned on his elbow, watching Aziraphale plan the wedding, their, wedding and it was nice. 

He felt lighter than he had ever felt in life, even when he’d been an angel. The world was safe and he and his soulmate had just agreed to pledge themselves to one another. It wouldn’t mean the same as it did to the other little humans, there would be no kissing, no late night romps in the sheets. But it would be a marriage of love and trust and commitment to each other until they got their ticket punched for good. But at least they’d do it together. 

“Gentlemen,” their waiter said with a wide smile, “I could not help but overhear the good news and so, on behalf of the Ritz Carlton, congratulations, this is on the house.” He said dramatically setting a large slice of cheesecake between the two of the them with chocolate sauce drizzled on top. As the man walked away, Aziraphale rubbed his hands together and gazed at the dessert with a knowing and devious look. Crowley boggled his new fiancee. 

“You lying- did you plan this? For a free treat?” He asked incredulously because if he found out this was all a hoax for a freebie then he’d unleash unholy Hell onto the angel. Aziraphale had the sense to look a little guilty as a took the first bite.

“Oh no that was all real, I love you very much but I saw this happen the last time we were here and figured, well why not give it a whirl and it worked,” He hummed with a beaming expression as he tasted his cake.

“We could have just ordered it, it’s not like we’re paying anyway,” Crowley sighed fondly, and he thought _he_ was supposed to be the demon in this relationship. 

“It’s the principle of the matter, my dear,” the angel tutted, holding out the fork for him to have a bite. “Now can I tempt you to some ill-gotten cake? If you’d like, I can propose again at several other restaurants and we can get even more delicacies.”

“Temptation accomplished,” Crowley said, allowing the angel to feed him. He would say it was like heaven in his mouth only it was right in front of him. “But let me propose next time, just to spice things up.” 


End file.
